


I Never Miss

by CordeliaOllivander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Competition, F/M, Facebook: Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Fun, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: Clint Barton and Hermione Granger-Weasley have a score to settle, once and for all.





	I Never Miss

**Author's Note:**

> My first crossover! A Roll-A-Drabble challenge for the wonderful Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Facebook page gave me the BEST prompts for my first try! Clint Barton, Hermione Granger, and Friendship. Enjoy!

“I’m just saying, that you could ever beat me.” 

Ron groaned as he covered his face. This happened every time they came over.   


“Is that right?” 

Harry shot Laura a look begging for her to intervene, but they all knew it was a lost cause. 

“My arrows never miss.” Clint declared. 

“Neither does my wand.” Hermione retorted as she grinned, knowing it would antagonize her friend even more. 

“Can’t you guys just let it go?” Ron begged. “You’re both excellent shots, okay?” 

Hermione glared at her husband. “What if I told you that Cormac would have made the better keeper?” 

“Now that’s hitting below the belt.” Ron said to her. “And completely different.” 

“Why don’t you have a little contest?” Laura challenged. “Settle this nonsense once and for all.” 

Clint raised his eyebrows at Hermione from across the dinner table. “Think you can handle it?” 

“Bring it on, Hawkeye.” She smirked. 

* * *

“Alright.” Harry said loudly. “Ron and I have set up twelve targets all around the course. Whoever gets the most accurate shots wins.” 

“I’ve put a spell on Hermione’s wand that we used during Auror training." Ron said just as he finished the spell. "When she hits a target it will leave a red mark, sort of like pint ball.” 

“Paint ball, Ron.” Laura smiled. 

“That’s what I said.” 

“Alright, let’s get started already.” Hermione said anxiously as she readied her wand. “I have an archer to beat.” 

“In your dreams, witch.” Clint said as he notched an arrow. 

Harry just rolled his eyes. “Three, two, one... go!” 

~

Hermione darted around the trees, holding her wand tight in her hand as she looked for the targets Harry and Ron had set up. She’d run this course a few times before when Clint was teaching her how to shoot a bow, and knew exactly what to look for. Some targets would pop up randomly, while some would already be standing upright. 

A sound from her left made her spin around and fire off a spell just as a target popped into the air. She’d hit it dead center in the chest, making herself smile. One down, eleven to go. 

~

Clint barely made a sound as he traversed the wooded course, looking for the twelve targets. His eyes scanned all directions, and when he spotted movement above him he wasted no time in loosing an arrow. He grinned as he hit the target right between the eyes. One down, eleven to go. 

~

He’d seen five targets so far, and had hit every single one. In the back of his mind he wondered how he hadn’t come across Hermione yet, but he had a goal and he never missed. A flash of red shot in front of him, and he turned just in time to see her fire off a spell at a target. 

“Getting slow, old man?” 

Clint smirked as he let an arrow fly without even turning his head, hitting the target he’d spotted just before he’d seen her stunner. “You think so?” 

“Show off.” She said with a heavy eye roll. “How many have you seen?” 

“Seen six. Hit six.” He said with a shrug. “You?” 

“Five.” 

“Oh, ho!” He laughed out. 

“Shut it, Barton.” She yelled as she ran off. 

He was hot on her trail. There was one more left, and he’d be damned if she got it. 

~

Hermione kept her eyes sharp, looking for any sign of the last target. No way in hell was he getting the last shot. She knew he was close, even as stealthily as he was, she knew him well. 

“Come on, where are you hiding?” She whispered to herself. Being extra careful she looked above her in the trees and on the ground. _Constant vigilance. _

Something told her to check behind her, even though she knew if she gave herself away Clint would get the target, but she had a feeling and Harry had always to told her to trust her instincts. In a flourish she twirled around with her wand raised and fired off a stunner, just as she saw Clint draw back and release an arrow.

They both watched with wide eyes, wondering who’s mark would show first, the stunner or the arrow. 

A brilliant red shined brightly just before the target was punctured with Clint’s arrow. 

“Ha!” Hermione squealed. 

Clint couldn’t even bring himself to be upset. “Six and six. I guess we’ll never know.” 

Hermione ran over and hugged him. “I guess not. But I do learn from the best.” 

They walked back to the clearing with Clint’s arm slung across her shoulders. 

“I am the best, aren’t I? Clint Barton, recruiting the worlds best witches since 2012.” 


End file.
